


Icha Icha Senpai

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Senpai/Kohai relationship, Smut, call me senpai again I dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Icha Icha out, and it's about a senpai/kohai relationship. Kakashi gets a little obsessed, and Yamato just won't stop calling him senpai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icha Icha Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/16565.html?thread=2159285#t2159285) prompt on the meme:  
>  _The newest Icha Icha features a senpai and kohai pairing. Kakashi can't get it out of his head, and Yamato constantly calling him senpai is certainly not helping...  
>  In the end Kakashi snaps and pounces his kohai._  
>  _Slight D/s undertones are appreciated!_
> 
> So there's some mild D/s but no consent issues (I think).

It wasn't until he finished Icha Icha Business, which kept him up until four in the morning, unable to sleep until he found out how the hero finally won over his kohai for good, that he noticed that Yamato called him senpai constantly. He wondered if he was doing it on purpose, because he knew that the book that Kakashi keeps reading and re-reading is about a senpai and kohai relationship, or if he has always done it and Kakashi only just noticed. It kept playing on his mind, especially when he was supposed to be focusing on their missions. Sometimes the shape of Yamato's lips make when he says that word appeared in his mind, and that thought makes him drop things.

They were on their third mission that month which was just the two of them, the rest of Team Seven doing a C-Rank mission together, waiting in the upper branches of a tree in heavy rain. Kakashi, cold and soaked, started to wonder if they should just abandon this ambush and try again tomorrow, when Yamato leant in from next to him, hair wet and plastered to his face. It reminded him of a scene where the two get caught in a sudden rainstorm without an umbrella, and go home together to warm each other up. He leant in close, really close, and Kakashi's logical side knew that it was because the rain makes it harder to hear each other, but when he felt that breath against his ear, he shivered, and not from the rain.

"Senpai..." Kakashi didn't hear the rest of the sentence, with all the blood in his brain suddenly rushing down to his cock. It was an innocent word but it was enough to make his brain shut down, enough to make his only thoughts be on grabbing Yamato and fucking him harder than he's ever fucked anyone. 

'This is bad', he thought to himself as they went back to the inn they were staying in. It was really bad that one word was affecting him so badly, especially one that Yamato just couldn't stop calling him.

-

The rain was still falling when Yamato came back into the room, out of the bath, dressed and drying his hair. He looked out of the window and frowned at the weather.

"Hey senpai, do you think it's going to stop before tomorrow?"

 _"Hey senpai..."_ Kakashi's brain jammed on those words again, the rest of the sentence washing over him. 

_"Hey senpai...want to do it?"_ Kakashi's head snapped up as the words appeared in his head and he found Yamato staring at him from the other side of the kotatsu. 

"Are you okay senpai? You've been really out of it..." His mouth was dry. He wished Yamato would quit saying that word like that, all eager and willing to please.

_"Oh, but we can't senpai...what if someone finds us?"_

He managed to nod in reply, trying to look uninterested, trying to pretend he wasn't desperately aroused by that one word he's been called by a thousand times before.

_"Ahh, senpai, I'm going to...!"_

He was going to kill Jiraiya the next time he saw him.

Yamato picked up one of the oranges from the bowl on the table and started to peel it as Kakashi tried to will his erection down. It didn't work. He was watching those hands instead, wondering what else they could do, if his kohai would struggle if he pinned him down by his wrists, how long it'd take him to surrender...

"Ne, senpai, is that book good?" Yamato finished peeling one of the slices and popped it in his mouth, oblivious to the torment he was inflicting on Kakashi. "You've been reading it for weeks now. If I wasn't used to it I'd be worried, senpai..." With that final senpai, Kakashi finally feels something that's been building up for weeks snap. 

"Would you like me to show you?" Kakashi put the book down as he got up, headband dropping to the floor from his lap, the orange falling from Yamato's hands as Kakashi walked over to him. He pushed Yamato onto his back with a light shove, sending him to the floor, pinning him by his wrists and straddling his hips before he could react. They both knew that he could knock him off, and yet he didn't.

"Is that what you want? Your senpai to show you how good it is?" He leant down close to his face, pulling down his mask with his free hand, watching the way Yamato shuddered when his breath ghosted on his ear. "Tell me." He didn't need to, Kakashi could see it in the way he was breathing, the way he could feel his pulse racing, the bulge he could feel growing under his hip and the lust mixed with confusion in his eyes. But he still wanted to hear those words. 

"Se...senpai?" He leant in closer, enough to feel warmth breath against his face.

"Tell me how much you want your senpai to fuck you." Yamato whimpered and Kakashi ground his hips roughly against Yamato's growing cock. "Tell me, kohai."

"I...I want you to...fuck me, senpai." The words went straight to Kakashi's cock and he hungrily kissed him, the faint taste of oranges still in his mouth. He unpinned Yamato's hands and let his newly freed hand travel downwards. He pulled at his pants, just enough to get them down his thighs and traced his way back up to his cock. As he started to pump he swallowed a groan from Yamato before breaking apart.

His kohai's face was flushed, his eyes were shut and his lips were swollen. It was almost enough to make him want to use his Sharingan so he could be sure he could remember it forever (that would wait for another time though). Right now all he wanted to do was to fuck him.

He let go of Yamato's cock, causing him to whimper again, to pull his pants all the way down. As he did he spied something in one of Yamato's back pouches next to him on the floor, still wet from earlier. He unbuttoned the pouch and took out the lube.

"You're a dirty kohai, keeping lube with you like that. Were you hoping that your senpai was going to fuck you?" He saw the other man swallow and grinned to himself as he spread his legs open. "Hold them up." Yamato lifted his legs up, holding them back. Kakashi admired the view for a moment as he coated his fingers, before pushing in one finger. He felt Yamato tense and then relax, cock leaking precum against his stomach.

A second and third finger joined in, and soon Yamato was fucking himself on Kakashi's fingers, who watched him biting his lip, wanting more. He pulled down his pants with his free hand, and then withdrew his fingers, drawing a noise of complaint from Yamato.

"Shhh. Your senpai will be fucking you soon enough." Pleased with the shiver the words brought from the man under him, he prepared himself, and pressed the head of his cock against his waiting hole, but didn't push into it. He wanted to hear him beg.

"Senpai!!"

"Hmm?"

"Just fuck me senpai!" Kakashi couldn't hold back after those words, pushing all the way in, heard Yamato made a strangled noise somewhere between pain and pleasure, and leaving a moment for him to adjust. 

"How does it feel to have me inside you?" He asked, trying to not let his voice catch, Yamato so damn tight around him. 

"..Go..good, sen...senpai." With that he started to move, drawing out cries from the man below him as he started to pound harder, his kohai's arms and legs wrapping around him, drawing him in closer. 

One thrust hit Yamato's prostate at just the right angle, making lose his voice, mouth in a silent cry, panting, sweat on his flushed face, looking thoroughly ravished. It was one of the hottest things Kakashi had ever seen. He kept fucking him, drawing out those silent cries until one finally vocalised, almost as a scream.

"Senpai!" And that was enough as Yamato came, muscles clamping down on Kakashi's cock, to make Kakashi come, still pounding away as he rode it out.

-

"I didn't know you were into that, senpai." Kakashi saw the grin on Yamato's face and heard the teasing tone in his voice as he sat back down, pants back on, lifting Yamato's head and letting it down back down into his lip. 

"New development." 

"I see, senpai." He glared at Yamato, who was definitely doing it on purpose now, and he was starting to realise he'd given the younger man a dangerous weapon. 

"You're a tease, Tenzou." Even the use of his old name didn't wipe the grin off Yamato's face as he stretched, looking like a particularly satisfied cat. He'd have to find a new way to tease his kohai to make up for this. He had a couple of ideas...


End file.
